


An Unexpected Relative

by MaeveBran



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 'Aunt Flo' pays her first visit to Cassie, Nick has to explain to her she isn't dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Relative

Cassie woke screaming. Nick bolted from the bed looking for the intruder to only find the girl he had saved, and had saved him, last week crying.

“What is, Cas?” Nick said as he sat down next to her on the couch. He’d tried to be noble and take the couch and let her have the bed but she had pointed out that she fit the couch better.

They were in his apartment since the only parts of Division that had known where he lived had been killed. They were safe enough here for a while. Until they started the larger plan to take down all of Division anyway.

Cassie grabbed her tablet and colored pens and started drawing her vision. Nick just sat there, waiting until she was done. He knew enough to wait for the picture before asking for details. She wouldn’t answer until it had been drawn.

“I died,” she said as she turned the paper to him. It was a disturbing picture, even after all the ones she had drawn of their deaths last week. This one had the figure that was obviously Cassie bleeding from between the legs with no obvious cause. Nick stared at it. 

“What is that?” Nick asked pointing to the blood.

“Blood. Like I said I die,” Cassie said paitiently.

“I can see that but how did it get there?” Nick asked.

“That’s what freaks me out I don’t know,” Cassie said. “ I don’t see a weapon or a person, just the blood.”

Nick wraps and arm around her and pulls her to his side in an awkward side hug. “Whatever it is we’ll stop it.”

“You sure?” she asked looking up into his face.

“I promise,” Nick said. “Now go back to sleep. We can make a plan in the morning.”

“I will after I use the bathroom,” Cassie said as she made her way to the small room.

Nick was still looking at the drawing trying to figure out what Cassie had seen when he heard her call.

“NICK!?” Cassie yelled, panicked.

Nick shot off the couch and over to the door. “I’m here.”

Cassie opened the door, holding her panties in her hands. “It’s happening. I’m dieing.”

Nick took a look at the underwear she is shaking at him. Sure enough there is blood on them. Now it made sense.

“Just how long has your Mother been in Division’s custody?” Nick asked, hoping that it hadn’t been long enough that she’d had a chance to have the talk with her daughter.

“What does that have to do this?” Cassie practically screeched.

“Just answer the question,” Nick said.

“Five years,” Cassie answered.

Nick did some mental calculations. Shit. That would make Cassie seven when her Mother was taken and no matter how long range Mrs. Holmes planned she probably didn’t see this coming and explained things to her daughter.

“You’re not dyeing,” Nick said evenly. “Put those back on and come out to the couch.”

“You’re not making sense,” Cassie said.

“I will explain everything,” Nick said. He had no idea how but he was going to have to deal with this. Somehow he never imagined that in order to take down Division he was going to have to explain the facts of life to a thirteen year old girl. That had never been in his plans.

A few minutes later, a slightly less panicked Cassie crept out of the bathroom and took a seat next to Nick on the couch.

“Now explain to me why I’m not dying even though I’m bleeding,” Cassie demanded.

Nick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “The short answer is that you’ve become a woman.”

“And the long answer?” Cassie asked, not sure what he meant.

Nick got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his cupboard. He took a long swallow and retakes his seat on the couch.

“It all has to do with how a woman’s body works and the ability to get pregnant,” Nick said.

“And that is?” Cassie asked. She tried to grab the bottle of alcohol from him but he moved it out of her reach. 

When she had stopped grabbing for it he took another hit off the bottle. This was so not a conversation he wanted to have…ever, but particularly not at three in the morning.

“When a woman gets to a certain age, her body changes so she can have children. But if she isn’t pregnant, every month her system flushes itself,” Nick said. He took another swig, to fortify himself for the rest of the explanation. “Thus the blood. If you were pregnant the blood would be needed for the child. Please don’t ask.”

“So this is normal?” Cassie asked.

“Perfectly,” Nick said. He got up from the couch, put the whiskey away, and grabbed his wallet. “I’m going downstairs to get you the items you need. “

He ducked out the door before she could ask any more awkward questions. Surely there was a book or pamphlet he could find that would explain the rest, because there was no way he was going to explain 'the Birds and the Bees’ to her too.


End file.
